Finałowa Zemsta! cz.1
13 odcinek - Totalnej Porazki Zemsty Wawanakwy! Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Zemście Wawanakwy, odwiedziliśmy wszystkich uczestników, którzy już opuścili wyspę. Ku ich zaskoczeniu zostali porwani w tajemniczy sposób. Wszyscy spotkali się dopiero w tajemniczym miejscu, gdzie odkryli ze znowu zostali wkopani w to show! Dzis poznamy finalistki. Właśnie.. Teraz zapewne smacznie sobie śpią. Dosyć tych luksusów! Wczesny Poranek. Plaza. Chris: (włącza alarm przeciw pożarowy, wszyscy się budzą) Dakota: Aaaa! Ogień? Co, gdzie, dlaczego? Chris: Uspokój się Dakota. Chciałem was tylko rozbudzić, karaluchy. Zoey: Ale dlaczego skoro jeszcze słonce nie wstało? I czemu jesteśmy na plaży? Dawn: Chris, po co był ten alarm?! Wystraszyłeś pana Gilberta! Zoey: Kim jest pan Gilbert? Dawn: To gąsienica. (wychodzi spod swetra) Dakota: Fuuuu! Chris: Znowu ten chaos? Punkt za pytanie dla Dawn. Zoey: Wiec po co tu jesteśmy? Chris: Bo tak mi się chciało, wiesz? Ludzie, jesteśmy w wielkim finale! Chyba nie spodziewaliście ze to oznacza, ze będziecie mogli spać do której wam się podoba. To jest show! Dakota: Skończyłeś już przynudzać Chris? Musze szybko iść do łazienki. Chris: Nie tak prędko, królewno. Czas na wasz wielki finałowy pojedynek! Dakota: Żartujesz?! Widzisz moje włosy? Chyba nie chcesz żeby największa gwiazda twojego pseudo "show" musiała taplać się w błocie z kołtunem na głowie? Chris: Calkiem fajny pomysł na wyzwanie, ale nie tym razem. Chce wam kogoś przedstawić. Zoey: Wiesz przez ten cały sezon wszystkie zasłużyłyśmy najpierw na filiżankę kawy.. Chris: Niech pomyśle.. Nie? Zoey: Ehh. <'Dakota': I znowu nie gotowa i nie umyta muszę stawić się do zadania. Jak oni mogą mnie tak traktować?!> (Nagle przed wszystkimi spadła ogromna klatka ze wszystkimi śpiącymi porwanymi uczestnikami z tego sezonu) Zoey: Mike?!! Chris, jak mogłeś nas nie uprzedzić o ich przyjeździe? Wyglądam jakbym spala w stajni przy cycku krowy! Ale za to Mike.. Czyż on nie jest słodki, kiedy śpi? (rozmarzyła się) Chris: Próbowałem, ale nie chcieliście mnie słuchać. Dawn: Okej.. Mam tylko nadzieje, ze nie sprowadziłeś ich po to, by zaczęli śmiecić tutaj odpadkami! Paznokcie mi odchodzą po wczorajszym nocnym oczyszczaniu wyspy od odpadków. Chris: Przejdźmy lepiej do wyzwania. (Pstryknął palcami) Chefie, wiesz co robić. Chef: Tylko nie zapominaj o wypłacie! (Helikopterem przetransportował klatkę z uczestnikami w głąb wyspy) Chris: Dzieki. Wracając do Nas.. Chef właśnie "wypróżnia" klatkę z uczestników umieszczając ich w rożnych punktach na całej wyspie. Wasze zadanie jest proste.. Żartowałem. Proste na pewno nie będzie. Musicie odnaleźć ich, dwie osoby z was które znajda ich najwięcej zostaną finalistkami! Obozowicze mogą znajdować się wszędzie. Pamiętajcie, ze kolejne znalezione osoby maja ze sobą wskazówkę, która może wam pomoc w odnalezieniu kolejnych. Niech wygra najlepszy! ... To znaczy najlepsza! (Finalistki pobiegły w rożne miejsca na wyspie) Przy wodospadzie: Dawn (chodzi wzdłuż rzeki): Dalej rybki, pokarzcie mi gdzie widzieliście ze ktoś spadał! (zatrzymała się przed wodospadem) Dawn: To tutaj? (wchodzi do jaskini za wodospadem) Przecież to jest Mike! Dziękuje wam rybki! Mike (budzi się):.... Zoey? Dawn: Nie. To ja Dawn. Mike: Aha, sorki.. No ale co ja tu robię? Dawn: (wszystko mu tłumaczy) Mike: Aha.. No to w drogę! W okolicach klifu: Dakota (stuka się w głowę): No dalej mózgu.. Wiem, ze za bardzo nie lubisz tego robić ale.. Pomyśl dobrze. (Usłyszała na klifie odgłosy jakiejś muzyczki) Dakota: Ymmm.. Ty zapewne musisz być stażystą. Sam (gra na konsoli): Hehe, mówiłeś coś Jason? <'Dakota': Fuuu, jakie to coś jest bez gustowne! Widzieliście ten sweter? Okropnie ubierają pomagierów Chrisa!> Dakota: Jestem Dakota. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Sam (przerwał nagle granie): A to ty.. <'Sam': Jeszcze śliczniejsza jak ją zapamiętałem!> Dakota: Tak to ja. Wiec odpowiedz mi na pytanie? Sam: Jakie pytanie? Dakota: Jesteś stażystą. Wiesz może co się stało z tymi.. no.. obozowiczami? Sam: To ja Sam! Ja tez brałem w tym udział. Dakota: Naprawdę? <'Dakota': On jest obrzydliwy. Nie ma się co dziwić, ze go nie zapamiętałam.> Sam (z nadzieja): Jasne, slicz.. to znaczy Dakoto. Dakota: No to nic nie straciłam. Ale i tak zapomniałam na czym polega zadanie.. Sam: Musisz odnaleźć resztę obozowiczów na wyspie. To tak jak w pewnej grze, opowiedzieć ci o niej? Dakota: Jak tylko się wymaluje. Jaskinia: Zoey: Po drodze nikogo nie widziałam.. Moze tutaj kogoś znajdę. (przewróciła się o coś dużego). Jauc! Najmocniej przepraszam, nie chciałam. Staci: Nic się nie stało. Ta sytuacja przypomina mi opowieść mojego dziadka, kiedy był mały i ludzie potrącali go na ulicy. W ten sposób wynalazł dywany. Zoey: Naprawdę? Wiesz to bardzo ciekawe, ale walczę teraz o finał i.. Staci: Oczywiście ze naprawdę. Ale to jeszcze nic. Moj wujek Hermann odkrył ta wyspę przed Chrisem. Zoey: Skąd to wiesz? Staci: Złapałam z nim kontakt. Ponadto sam nalegał żebym z nim wyjechała na poszukiwania. Zoey: Okej, idziemy.. Przy stołówce: Mike: Dawn, czemu tak wlasciwie biegniemy za bobrami? Dawn: Bo one znają położenie kolejnych uczestników! Mike: Czekaj, tam jest Chef! Chef: Nie tak szybko berbecie. W stołówce znajduje się aż dwoch uczestników, jeśli chcesz Dawn możesz po nich iść, ale nie za darmo.. Dawn: Śmiało Chefie, byle szybko bo drzewa mnie wołają! Chef (uśmiechnął się pod nosem): Dobra decyzja. Brakuje mi drewna do ognia na dzisiejsza kolacje. Marsz lasu po drewno! (udali się do lasu gdzie zaczęli zbierać gałęzie) Dawn: Dzieki za pomoc. Licze ze Zoey tez sobie dobrze radzi. Mike: Nie ma sprawy. Tez mam taka nadzieje. <'Mike': Chętnie pomogę Dawn bo wierze ze Zoey sobie sama poradzi.. Chociaż szkoda ze to Zoey mnie "nie odnalazła".> Przy radioaktywnych bagnach: Staci: Zoey? Zoey: Co się stało, widzisz kogoś?! Staci: Nie, mam pytanie. Zoey: Słucham.. Staci: Czy na wyspie jest ktoś, w kim się zakochałaś? Zoey: Eeeee.. W sumie... No oczywiscie. Co cie wzięło na takie pytanie? Staci: A tak z ciekawości. <'Staci': Domyślam się kim on jest, bo przed powrotem na wyspę zaprzyjaźniłam się z Ann Maria, która wytłumaczyła mi co mam robić kiedy spotkam się w cztery oczy z Zoey. Uważa, ze tylko ona zasługuje na Mike i bla, bla, bla. Moze zamiast tego, opowiem wam jak to mój dzielny dziadek podbijał Kanadę południowa? Czy to chyba północna, nie ważne. A było to tak (...)> Zoey: Tobie tez ktoś się spodobał? Staci: Tak, hihi.. To znaczy nie! <'Zoey': Staci jest trochę dziwna, ale sympatyczna.> Zoey: No to powodzenia. Staci: Dzieki.. Wiesz, tak myślę ze nie zasługujesz na Mike.. (ugryzła się w język) To znaczy odwrotnie! On nie zasługuje na ciebie. Zoey: Wręcz przeciwnie, jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.. Staci: Ehh, oglądając wam w telewizji, miałam wrażenie ze cały czas uganiał się za Anne Maria. Serio! Zoey: Dzieki za troskę, ale pamiętaj ze kamery pokazują tylko to co chcą.. <'Staci': Ehh.. Cos mi to nie wychodzi.> Zoey: Czekaj Staci. Czy tam w krzakach nie jest bluza Camerona? Staci: Tak masz racje. Fajnie ze zainteresowałaś się przygodami wujka Henricha. Zoey: Nie mowie o tym.. Patrz, to nie tylko jego bluza ale i on tam leży. (podchodzi do chlopaka) nic ci nie jest? Cameron (wstaje): Trochę mnie głowa boli.. Dziwne. Według moich obliczeń moglem trafić do tego bagna. Zoey: Cale szczęście, ze nic ci nie jest. Cameron: Chodźmy, masz zadanie do wykonania! Pod klifem: Dakota: Ile razy mam ci mówić ze nie mam ochoty zagrać w mario?! Sam: Myślałem, ze zmieniłaś zdanie. hehe. <'Dakota': Dlaczego to ja musiałam go znaleźć? On jest dziwny i tylko mnie spowalnia.. Pasuje do Dawn!> Dakota: Nie ważne, napij się tego (podaje mu butelkę z piciem). Sam: Mniam, pycha! Co to? Dakota: Lakier do paznokci. Sam: (wymiotuje w krzakach) Jo: Ty grubasie, patrz co zrobiłeś! (Wstaje z brudna bluza) Sam: Sorki nie chciałem! Dakota: Hihihi Jo: A Ty z czego się rżysz? Dakota: A z niczego. Po za tym, ze jestem co raz bliżej zdobycia miliona. Chris: Czas na ostudzenie emocji, poprzez przerwę na reklamy. Dowiecie się zaraz po niej, czy Dawn i Mike'owi udało się wykonać zadanie, oraz czy Zoey i Dakota odnalazły resztę. Poznamy rowniez finalistki. (Przerwa na reklamy) Blokowisko Totalnej Porazki - Kolejna z serii wydanej przez studio Wojowni Production. Tym razem kilka znanym nam z Radioaktywności obozowiczów oraz kilka zupełnie nowych zawodników ponownie staną przed szansa zdobycia miliona! (Koniec przerwy) Chris: Witamy po reklamach. Obecna sytuacja to: '-Dawn' -Mike -'Zoey' -Staci -Cameron -'Dakota' -Sam -Jo Kto poradzi sobie najlepiej? Przekonacie się już za chwile! Mike: Ekhem, Chris. Nie chce przeszkadzać ale mamy to drewno! Chris: Na stołówkę z tym. Z dala ode mnie, jeszcze jakaś drzazga mi się wbije! Dawn: Chodźmy. Plac główny: Staci: Zoey, pamiętaj jeszcze ze Mike tak naprawdę.. Zoey: Staci, dzięki ci za te cale wsparcie. Teraz jestem pewna, ze pasujemy do siebie. Wszystko dzięki tobie. Dziękuje! Staci: Nie ma sprawy. Hihi <'Staci': Nie poszło tak jakbym chciała..> Cameron: Prosiłbym , żebyście się uciszyły. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia sprzed uśpienia. Zoey: Chyba nie spodziewasz się tutaj kogoś? Powinniśmy poszukać na plaży.. Albo na klifie. Staci: Chwila, przecież.. Cameron: Tak wiemy, twój wujek jako pierwszy postawił stopę na największym klifie na świecie, bla, bla, bla. Staci: Ale nie o to mi chodziło.. Lightning: Ekhem dziewczyny! Szukacie Lightninga? Zoey: Lightning! Stałeś tutaj przez cały czas? Staci: Starałam się wam to właśnie powiedzieć, ale nikt nie chcial mnie słuchać. Cameron: Jeszcze się dziwisz? Lightning: Nie przejmujcie się dziewczyny, Lightning jest z wami! A król Lightning jest nie pokonany! Cameron: Jakbyś nie zauważył, jestem chłopakiem.. Lightning: Co mówiłaś mala murzynko? Cameron: Nie ważne. Zoey: Cam, nie przejmuj eis. Zrobił się jakiś dziwny. Ale bynajmniej jest już nas czworo. Przed Stołówką: Chef: Nareszcie pypcie! Dawać drewno. Dawn: O to i one, zebraliśmy tylko te radioaktywne, bo tych nie skażonych wolałam nie ruszać. Za dużo już się nacierpiały. Chef: Nie ważne. Zadanie wykonane. Mozecie odebrać lup. (W srodku) Ann Maria (rzuca się mu w ramiona): Mike, kochanie! Wiedziałam ze się spotkamy! To przeznaczenie! Mike: Przytyłaś. (zrzuca dziewczynę). I nie nazywaj mnie tak. Ann Maria: Ale nie masz po co ukrywać swojej miłości do mnie. Nie wierze, ze jeszcze tu jest. Dawn: Oj, wyczuwam ze jej aura zawiera jeszcze więcej czarnych rys niż wcześniej. <'Dawn':Wyczuwam tutaj podstęp oraz kłopoty Ann Marie. Ona jest wredna i podła jak fladra. Ups! (zatyka usta). Przepraszam wszystkie fladry za takie porównanie. Ona jest jak wściekły rekin! Nie, nawet rekiny na to nie zasługują.. > Brick: Hej Dawn.. Dawn: Hej Brick! (chwila niezręcznej ciszy) Brick: Wiesz.. Świetnie sobie radziłaś ostatnio. Dawn: Dziękuje. Wszystko dzięki prezentowi od ciebie. Przyniósł mi sporo szczęścia. Brick: Naprawde? Wiesz, ma on wielkie znaczenie dla mnie.. Dawn: Nic nie musisz mi mówić. Doskonale wyczytałam z twojej aury, jak ważny jest dla ciebie ten gwizdek. Wszystko poprzez... Brick (zatyka palcem jej usta): Masz racje. Tylko cicho. Mogę polegać tylko na tobie.. Ann Maria: O czym gadacie? Brick: Nie twoje sprawy panienko z Jersey. Ann Maria: Phi. Nie ważne. Wreszcie się spotkałam z moim Majkusiem. Mike: Fee. Przed klifem: Dakota: Ruszymy się w końcu? Gram o milion dolców. Jo: Ha! Zapomnij. Nigdzie się nie ruszam, tym bardziej ze ma to dla ciebie jakieś korzyści. Dakota: Oj Jo.. Nie bądź taka. Musimy pójść raz do spa w moim mieście. Tam robią takie fajne maseczki, lakiery rożnego koloru... na pewno ci się spodoba! Jo: Powiedziałam nie! Której części tego słowa nie rozumiesz? Dakota: Chyba "ni", nie jestem pewna. Albo "e". Sam: Tylko się nie bijcie. Zawsze można jakoś dojść do porozumienia.. Dakota: Nie wierze, ze to mowie ale masz racje grubcio! <'Sam': Nazwala mnie grubciem! Jak uroczo! Chyba poczuła ten sam urok do mnie co ja do niej.> Scott (wychodzi z krzaków): Halo, halo.. Co to za kłótnie. Jo: No nie.. Najpierw Dakota teraz ten frajer? Za jakie grzechy! Scott: Tez się ciesze z naszego spotkania, słodziutka. (coś zawyło za krzakami) Sam: Co to było?! Uciekajmy! Jo: Mięczaki.. To tylko Chris w krzakach. Albo Chef. (zza krzaków wylonila się wielka głowa ślimaka z dziewięcioma oczami) Dakota: W nogi! (wszyscy pobiegli) Polana: Staci: Odpocznijmy tutaj chwile. Zgłodniałam. Lightning: Lightning protestuje. Zoey: Pozostali mogą być wszędzie. Lightning: Lightning powiedział, ze P-R-O (drapie się po głowię) T? <'Lightning': Jak się literuje to trudno słowo?> Cameron: Dajcie mi się skupić.. Zoey: Ufam ci Cam, ale nie mamy za wiele czasu. Cameron: Spokojnie, nic straconego. Dawn: Zoey, to ty? Nie źle ci idzie Zoey: Hej Dawn. Widze ze radzisz sobie świetnie. Oby tak jeszcze Dakota miała problemy. Dakota '''(przybiega z drużyną): Mylisz się! '''Cameron: Chwila, skoro jest nas tutaj wszystkich dwunastka, a we wszystkich drużynach jest po cztery osoby, oznacza to, ze.. Jo: Jesteś nudny? Lightning: O czym ty w ogóle gadasz kolo? Cameron: Matematyka.. Zoey, chodźmy! Zoey: No trudno.. Do zobaczenia potem Mike. Ann Maria: Czekaj Staci. (bierze ją na stronę) Staci: Eeee, tak? Ann Maria: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem? Staci: Oczywiście. <'Staci:' Nie miałam innej opcji niż małe, niewinne kłamstewko. Pewnie wydrapałaby mi oczy gdybym powiedziała, ze nie zadziałało jak powinno. Prawda się nie opłaca!> (wszystkie drużyny biega w głąb polany, dostrzegły tam Chrisa oraz B> Lightning: Tak! Lightning jest najlepszy i pierwszy! Jo: Mylisz się matole. To ja jestem najlepsza. Lightning: Z kim ty rozmawiasz chłopcze? Chris: Skończyliście już te dyskusje? Nie wygrał żaden z was. Pierwsza tutaj pojawiła się Dawn, a oznacza to ze ona jest pierwsza finalistkom! Jo: Ale jak to pierwsza? Dawn: Sztuka medytacji na najwyższym poziomie. Jo: To i tak lepsze niż wpuszczenie Dakoty do finału! (przybiła z Dawn żółwika) Zoey i Dakota: A co z nami? Chris: Was czeka mordercza dogrywka... Staci: Po tym wszystkim zgłodniałam. Kiedy obiad? Sam (kiedy usłyszał słowa Staci przestał grac): To pytanie jest na miejscu! Pr0 musi koniecznie coś zjeść. Chris: O wasze żołądki tez zadbamy. Hmm, w sumie macie dobry pomysł. Zadaniem dogrywkowym dla Zoey i Dakoty będzie przygotowanie jakiejś potrawy. Zoey: Czy możemy współpracować ze swoimi grupami? Chris: A co, sama nie dasz rady? Ale to tez jest dobry pomysł. Składniki możecie zbierać po całej wyspie. Dawn i twoi towarzysze. Mozecie udać się na plaże. Ann Maria: Super! To wszystko dzięki mnie! Brick: Jesteś śmieszna.. To Dawn zrobiła z nas najwięcej. Dawn: Możemy pogadać? Brick: Jasne! Ann Maria: Ja nie tracę czasu i idę się opalać! <'Ann Maria': To chyba jakiś błąd. To ja powinnam być w finale, nie ta szajbuska.> Chris: Kto uzupełni skład finału? Tego dowiecie się czytając druga część finałowego odcinka! Tam poznacie rowniez zwycięzce.. Totalnej Porażki.. Zemsty.. Wawanakwy! Jo: Żebyś się nie spocił z tym przemowami. Koniec części 1. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!